Most conventional large-sized display apparatuses adopt negative vertical alignment (VA) liquid crystal technology or in-plane switching (IPS) liquid crystal technology. As to the driving of a VA liquid crystal in a large viewing angle, the brightness is rapidly saturated with the driving voltage, so that the viewing angle color shift is serious and the quality of the image is affected. Since a tendency of brightness saturation of a blue sub-pixel in the side view with the increasing of the gray scale is rapider and more pronounced than that of a red sub-pixel and a green sub-pixel, the quality of an image will show a significant deficiency of blue color shift in the mixed color view.